Alianne
by Miaka3
Summary: Alianne spends the summer in Corus. She falls in love with Roald who is betrothed. BIG problem. R&R!!!


Body _ Disclaimer: I dont own any of these charectors except for Alloya. They are Tamora Pierce's. Please R&R. Enjoy! _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Summer had arrived at Pirates Swoop. The small children ran around the vast estates giggling and screaming. In a large bedchamber, the lady night Alanna and her only daughter Alianne sat on the bed packing. Alianne was the picture of innocence. She wore a conservative, pretty blue dress. Her strawberry-blond hair was tied back into low pigtails. Everyone knew Alianne and loved her quiet shy personality._

__

_Alanna looked at her daughter with pride. Alianne was the best daughter anyone could ask for._

__

_"Are you excited?" Alianne asked her mother as they packed. " A summer in the palace will be wonderfull!"_

__

_"It will be so good to see everyone" Alanna agreed. "It has been far to long."_

__

_ * * *_

__

_The next day, the carriage was loaded and Alanna's family was on their way to Corus. Alanna looked over the horses while George talked with the children. Thom, the eldest walked alongside the carriage. Alianne and Alen, the fourteen-year-old twins were in the middle of an argument about whether swords or daggers were better._

__

_George, seeing that the kids were fine, went to sit next to his wife. They talked for a while about how great it will be to see everyone and how long it had been since they had visited Corus. _

__

_Alianne rode up next to her parents, ending their debate over weapons, which was becoming quite heated, thanks in large part to Alanna. Alianne rolled her eyes. Her mother had a very explosive temper._

__

_They finally reached Corus. Everyone greeted each other happily. Alianne couldn't help but notice how much Jonathan still stared at her mother. Once she was settled into her rooms, Alianne put on a bright green low-cut gown. _

__

_Alianne had barely turned the corner when she heard an all-too familiar voice._

__

_"Alianne!" Neal of Queenscove ran down the corridor. When he saw her he skidded to a halt. "Or," he corrected himself, "should I say Lady Alianne."_

__

_Alianne blushed. "Neal, I thought I'd be able to avoid you. Obviously I was wrong." Alianne noticed that Neal had a whole entourage with him._

__

_Neal noticed her glance behind him. " Ali, you know Prince Roald, but I don't believe you've met Princess Shinkokami, Keladry of Mindelan and Cleon of Kennan. Roald, Shinko, Kel, Cleon, this is Lady Alianne of Pirates Swoop."_

__

_Roald and Cleon gaped openly. Kel and Shinko just smiled._

__

_"I have had the honor of meeting your parents and brothers," Shinko said "and now I finally get to meet you!"_

__

_"Your Highness is very kind," Alianne replied, sinking into a curtsy. She glanced at Roald, who was still staring. " It is a pleasure to see you again, Prince Roald. I do look forward to your wedding."_

__

_Cleon stepped forward, bowing. "Lady Alianne, I would be honored if you would give me the first dance at the ball tonight." _

__

_Alianne smiled. " Certainly, Sir Cleon. I would be happy to reserve the first dance for you."_

__

_* * *_

__

_Kel stood with Yuki that night at the ball, watching Lady Alianne dance with almost every man at court, including the King. Kel thought she was exactly like her older brother Thom, open and charming, with their father's smile. Alan was much quieter than his siblings, though quite handsome, and surrounded by a group of beautiful young ladies._

__

_Every time Neal asked Alianne to dance, Yuki clenched her fists. Kel was the same way when Cleon and the beautiful girl waltzed by. Alianne, however, danced with Prince Roald the most. Shinko was too busy talking with Lady Alanna to notice. Queen Thayet, however did notice the way her oldest son was looking at the pretty daughter of her friends, and the way the girl looked back._

__

_Thayet knew she had to stop this before they fell in love. She signaled the string quartet to stop the music._

__

_"Excuse me, everyone," Thayet said in a proud voice, "but I think that the future King and Queen should have the next dance."_

__

_Obediently, Prince Roald left Alianne's side to join Princess Shinkokami on the dance floor. The music started, and the two began to waltz around the room. Alianne was extremely surprised when she felt a pang of jealousy. She was so upset when Roald leaned down to kiss Shinko's hand that she excused herself to the bathroom._

__

_It took her a full twenty minutes to get her anger under control enough to return to the ballroom. As soon as she stepped into the room, Roald rushed to her side. _

__

_"Where did you go?" he asked. "I've been looking all over for you!"_

__

_"I'm surprised you could take your eyes away from Shinko's massive bust to notice anything!"_

__

_"A bit jealous, are we?"_

__

_"You think I'm jealous of you and your little whore of a princess?! As if!" Alianne retorded._

__

_She turned on her heel and ran to the balcony. Alianne was surprised to hear gentle footsteps behind her. Turning swiftly, she was about to yell at Roal again when she saw his eyes. They were filled with love. He knew! Even more, he felt the same way!_

__

_"Oh, Roald," she whimpered, falling into his arms. "I can't hide how I feel about you any longer!"_

__

_"I know, Alianne, I feel the same way," he said, stroking her strawberry blonde hair. _

__

_They stood there holding each other for only two minutes, but to Roald and Alianne it felt like an eternity. _

__

_"Look at the sunset, Alianne!" Roald finally spoke. "It's beautiful, just like you."_

__

_"Oh, Roald," Alianne scolded, "you're such a sap!"_

__

_"I don't care. I love you, Alianne."_

__

_"I love you too."_

__

_As the sun set over the coastal hills that separated Corus from Port Caynn, Roald leaned down and kissed Alianne gently._

__

_* * *_

__

_Alianne twirled around her bedchamber happily. She had just been in a fairy tale story. Who knew that Roald could be so romantic? A sudden, loud knock on the door brought her out of her reverie._

__

_"Who is it," she asked._

__

_"Princess Shinkokami."_

__

_Alianne rolled her eyes. "Come in."_

__

_The willowy princess entered, and shook her head when Alianne gestured to a chair. She dragged Shinko into her favorite parlor, decorated in light blues and pinks._

__

_"Lady Alianne, I'm so sorry to bother you so late, but you were the only one I could tell this to. Queen Thayet doesn't think that Roald and I are close enough, so she's making us, be, well, intimate, while she watches! She's so evil!"_

__

_Alianne gulped. A million thoughts ran through her mind at once. Roald and Shinko? In the same bed? She didn't want to think about what went on in there. _

__

_"That's awful, Your Highness," she finally whispered._

__

_"Please, call me Shinko, all my friends do."_

__

_Alianne looked at the princess. She had no idea that Roald was in love with another woman. It would crush her, if she knew. Shinkokami looked at her helplessly._

__

_"What should I do, Alianne?"_

__

_A shadow crossed Alianne's face. "I don't know. I'll think about it tonight. Princess, I hate to be rude, but..."_

__

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I know you're tired. Well, thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Alianne."_

__

_Alianne let out a sigh of relief when the princess had gone. Queen Thayet was making her son and future daughter-in-law, well (she hated to be so frank), have sex against their will? While the queen watched? Her head spun. The nobles at the palace were so...disgusting. _

__

_* * *_

__

_The next morning was absolute chaos. Lady Delia of Eldorne had finally been released from jail and rehab, with AJ McLean. (A/N: sorry, we were watching MTV this morning!) Even more shocking...she had brought her daughter with her. The girl's father was Lady Alanna's twin brother, Thom, who had died during Jonathan's coronation._

__

_Alloya of Eldorne was even prettier than her mother. She had her father's violet eyes. Her face was her mother's. Silky reddish-brown hair cascaded down her back to her tiny waist. Much like her mother, and her cousin Alianne, she attracted men like flies. _

__

_Meanwhile, while Delia and Alloya were moving in, Alanna paced her husband's study furiously._

__

_"Don't get me wrong," she snapped, "I knew about my brother's affair with that little bitch a long time ago. I didn't know that Delia was pregnant! Goddess, could my life get any more complicated?"_

__

_"Well, yes," George replied. "Your daughter is in the middle of breaking up the royal marriage."_

__

_Alanna stopped, staring at him. Her face turned white. George immediately regretted mentioning that fact to her._

__

_"Get that girl in here NOW!" Alanna shouted. "Not only am I stuck with an illegitimate niece, but now I have a daughter who's threatening to break up a marriage contract, destroy a treaty, and start an all-out war? What the fuck is wrong with my life? Why can't I have a normal life? Why, why, why? It's Daine's fault. This all started when she came! Goddess, we had a normal life, then she came!"_

__

_Someone knocked on the door. It was Jonathan. "Well, George, I see she's taking this pretty well."_

__

_George laughed. "Can you get her to shut up, because I can't seem to. Please, order her to be silent. It's giving me a migraine."_

__

_Alanna looked at both of them. "I hate you both! You mess up my life. You, Jon, because you suck at being king! George, because, well, you just do mess up my life. If it weren't for you, that stupid little slut wouldn't be breaking up this peace treaty!"_

__

_"Ok, so now this is all my fault?" He shook his head. "Sorry, Jon, but I'm leaving."_

__

_After George had gone, Alanna turned to Jonathan, furious. "Now look what you've done!"_

__

_Jon held up his hands. "Hey, I wasn't the one who yelled at him..." _

__

_"Goddess, Jon, this is all your fault!" She stormed out, after George. Jon shook his head, then followed them._

__

_* * *_

__

_At the ball that night, Alianne couldn't help but notice the way Roald looked at Alloya. He was staring at her as if she were some kind of goddess! After the last dance, Roald and Alianne went back to Roald's bedchamber._

__

_"Roald, I'm not sleeping with you if you are going to stare at other girls like you did with my cousin Alloya. Illegitimate cousin, I might add."_

__

_"I wasn't staring. I was just interested because I've heard so many stories about Lady Delia and Lord Thom."_

__

_"Are you insulting my uncle?"_

__

_"You're too uptight, Alianne."_

__

_She crossed her arms. "Oh, all right, I guess it's fine."_

__

_Alianne was trembling as Roald untied her dress. It took a minute, but soon she was very happy and comfortable in his arms._

__

_In the following weeks, the lovers would sneak into either Roald's or Alianne's rooms, before he had to go be intimate in front of his psychotic mother with Shinkokami. _

__

_Alianne was always giddy. She would kiss her parents on the cheek every morning and would always let her opponents win at polo. Alianne was so happy that her cousin Alloya was suspicious. One afternoon she confronted her while she was on the way to meet Roald._

__

_"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Alloya asked in a really snotty voice. "Polo isn't for another hour!"_

__

_"Um...I'm going for a walk with Roald."_

__

_Alloya's face paled. "Wait, you and Roald? Are you an item, or something?"_

__

_"I guess you could say that."_

__

_"That bastard! That cheater! That flaming imbecile!" Alloya screeched loudly. "What an actor! He told me he loved me! That I was the only girl he wanted! He even said I was as beautiful as the sun setting over the coastal hills."_

__

_Alianne's eyes narrowed susupiciously. "Yeah, right, Alloya. You're just jealous of something you can't have! Are you saying that Roald would cheat on me?"_

__

_"Well, that's exactly what I'm saying!"_


End file.
